Question: $ -\dfrac{7}{4} - 148\% - \dfrac{14}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{7}{4} = -1.75$ $ -148\% = -\dfrac{148}{100} = -1.48 $ $ -\dfrac{14}{8} = -1.75$ Now we have: $ -1.75 - 1.48 - 1.75 = {?} $ $ -1.75 - 1.48 - 1.75 = -4.98 $